


Cover | The Master of Latham Hall

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A Halloween Fic I've read in the month of February.Support the author by leaving comments and kudos on their works. Thank you very much!





	Cover | The Master of Latham Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Master of Latham Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543683) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



[](https://imgur.com/YHGkFRi)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I want to read more awesome fanfiction works LIKE THIS.  
> HELP. T___T
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S. No, I'm not forgetting Northwest Passage. IT'S HER FIRST WORK I'VE READ AND IT'S BLOODY HELL AMAZING--NNNGH---Give me time. :3_
> 
> ALSO IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE REMIND KRYPTARIA THAT SHE'S AN AWESOME AND BRILLIANT WRITER OF THE SHERLOCK FANDOM. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
> SHE THREATENS TO TAKE DOWN HER SHERLOCK FICS AND I SAID "NOOOOOO WAAAAAAAY HIGHWAY!!!!" T_____T


End file.
